<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jodie's Out, You In? by Soeverlasting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600563">Jodie's Out, You In?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting'>Soeverlasting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Desperation, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Meta, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jodie Whittaker's departure from Doctor Who imminent, Chris Chibnall calls up the old Broadchurch cast to see who wants to have a go at the iconic role. These are five responses from people Chibnall contacted and one from someone he didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jodie's Out, You In?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>25th June, 10:00 am From David Tennent To Chris Chibnall</strong>
</p><p>NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25th June, 11:00 am From Eve Miles To Chris Chibnall</strong>
</p><p>Torchwood series five or nothing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>25th July, 12:45 pm From Arthur Darvill </strong> <strong>To Chris Chibnall</strong></p><p>The Americans can write a bloody better time-traveling show than you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>15th August, 8:00 pm From Olivia Coleman </strong> <strong>To Chris Chibnall</strong></p><p>Should've picked me the first time mate.</p><p> </p><p><strong>19th August, 10:00 am From David Bradley </strong> <strong>To Chris Chibnall</strong></p><p>Been there done that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>21th August, 10:00 am From Jo Martin </strong> <strong>To Chris Chibnall</strong></p><p>I need a job and you're desperate. Let's talk.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Breaking News: Ruth was the 14th Doctor the Whole Time!</strong>
</p><p>"All part of my brilliant plan," said showrunner Chris Chibnall...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weird how many DW alumni also happened to be on Broadchruch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>